The Life of A Kitsune
by immortalisvulpes
Summary: A story of the relationship of kyuubi and Naruto with everyone else and fighting still very much involved.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of the progression of naruto and kyuubi's relationship and how they change one another for better or for worse. I also disclaim everything in the Naruto franchise and I am doing this purely out of entertainment. Also there will be no harems or any of that as I do not believe it helps with plot at all in stories.

Naruto opened his eyes squinting in the rain as blood poured down his face. "Well that was a surprise, sort of. I expected him to fight as hard as he could to win but not that hard, maybe I should not have let him win."

"Indeed you shouldn't have fool, but this works out better for the both of us." Naruto closed his eyes before going to his mindscape. He opened his eyes again to see the kyuubi no kitsune standing behind the bars in all its glory. "What do you want fox?"

"Hm so feisty young one not pretending to be dumb anymore I see?" Naruto just stared him dead in the eyes, "I see not one for conversation right now oh well. I have a proposal for you brat." The kyuubi saw his eyes widen for a moment, signaling to him naruto was in fact listening. "Alright brat here it is we leave konoha you and I at which point I will train you and you can get stronger then return to the leaf. We will never get another opportunity like this, if we leave now they will think you dead."

Naruto stood there pondering what the Cox was saying on the one hand he could get strong enough to protect those he loved. However, being foxy himself he knew the kyuubi would get something out of this deal. The question is what, if it wasn't too much he would be able to get stronger and have freedom from the leaf for a while. "Okay I'll bte what is it exactly you get out of this fox?"

The nine tails smiled at the boy through the cage, "well if you die I die and although for me it would be but a temporary setback to my glory I'd rather avoid it. Also, I am no fan of the sharingan and I know you will face each other again and I want you to crush him."

Naruto pondered this for a moment, in his short life he had learned how to read people fairly easily so he could tell the fox wasn't lying. But then again he was talking about the king of tricksters here. "Very well kyuubi I will take you up on that offer."

Kyuubi smirked, "good then you should get up and run before anyone finds you." With that naruto opened his eyes once more to see the rain and valley. He stood up and looked back in the direction of konoha one last time before bounding off in the opposite direction.

40 minutes later

Kakashi and pakkun appeared in the valley. "Pakkun can you smell them at all?" Pakkun sniffed a bit before speaking, "sorry kakashi the rain has washed it all away I can't tell where they went from here."

"Grahhhhhhh!" Kakashi made a raikiri and smashed it into the cliff side before leaping out of the valley and heading to konoha. "I'm sorry sensei, obito, rin, I have failed."

Naruto was sprinting through the trees heading for the land of waves he wanted to train there for a while knowing they would keep his presence secret. "Your trust for humans in wave is strange despite saving them you never know they could still betray you. Oh well I want you there anyways, we can get you that sword then."

Naruto almost fell over not expecting to hear the fox right now. "How am I hearing you right now Kyuubi? "

"Well that's simple I'm talking to you through a mental link, I always could I just chose not to before. However it is now conducive to my survival so I will make full use of it." Kyuubi smirked knowing where his thoughts were going.

'I wonder how deep that link goes?' Naruto thought to himself, well at least he thought he was thinking to himself. 'Poor brat I can hear all of your thoughts and I know your deepest darkest secrets. Even now I know what you are thinking you stand no chance against me.'

Naruto arrived at wave a few days later and was walking through the town astonished at what he was seeing. "Wow this place sure is different, first the bridge now it looks like everyone is making money here." He kept walking until he got to tazuna's house and was greeted by the old drunk and his daughter.

"Hello naruto-kun! What brings you here?" Tsunami wrapped him in a hug while tazuna just smiled and let him in.

"Well I came to ask if I could stay with you guys for a little while?" Tsunami looked at tazuna while he looked at her before both smiled. "Of course you can stay naruto-kun, you'rethe hero of wave after all." Naruto smiled when Tsunami said that, they were good people.

"Thank you very much for that I will carry my own weight I promise, I need to go train now though." Naruto was running through the forest until he got far enough away he felt he wouldn't bother anyone. He sat down and entered his mindscape.

"Alright kyuubi I'm here so what now?" Naruto looked up to see the laughing kitsune before getting irritated after a couple minutes. "hey shut the hell up and answer me!" Kyuubi went silent before focusing in on the boy and glaring.

"Take heed boy I am not to be trifled with I am willing to help you to help me but do not forget who you are speaking to." Naruto snorted, at that the kyuubi's eyes widened. The balls on this human cage or not seriously.

"Very well Naruto make a clone and we can start your training." Naruto nodded before leaving his mindscape and doing just that. What he saw though was shocking to say the least instead of his normal clone he saw well something else in its entirety.

There standing before Naruto was a red headed goddess, her hair was going down to her ass and was the color of crimson blood. Her skin was a pale supple and flawless marble like structure. Her body itself was that of pure beauty her perfectly round breasts and ass brought together by a toned stomach. Not to mention she was completely naked too.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto said trying to keep it in his pants and failing miserably. Then she opened her eyes and it all clicked, "kyuubi!?" She smirked her canines showing, "great job brat got it in one how impressive."

Naruto could feel the sarcasm lacing her words and was getting irritated but he was immediately tackled and pinned down by the much much much stronger kyuubi. "You know brat I have eaten people for speaking to me the way you do." Naruto paled at that looking into her eyes she could tell she was being honest but even with that being the case he was still getting lost in those crimson pools.

Kyuubi just held him there smirking to herself, watching his reactions sure maybe her nine tails form he didn't fear. She knew him well enough to know no battle was too great for Naruto to fear no obstacle to great. However, women was an entirely different story especially ones that looked as she did. She was no fool she knew she was stunning she was the fucking Queen of demons bitch!

Naruto for his part was still staring into her eyes and taking in her face. Her eyes really did look like pools of blood but they were bright and carried a beauty with them. Her bangs were hanging down the side of her face framing it perfectly. That beautiful porcelain face with no imperfections holding her perfect looking lips. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips? Wait what am I fucking thinking this is the kyuubi we are talking about!'

The damage was already done though she heard that thought and was storing it away for later use. "Well well it seems that you are not so bold and resistant to this form. Now tell me. Why. Is. That?" Each word was said agonizingly slowly with emphasis as she moved her head down to his ear so the last word sent some breath past his earlobe.

She got exactly the reaction she was looking for a shiver went down his spine and she could feel his manhood lifting her up slightly. 'Well that is some impressive strength.' She kept that thought to herself though basking in the torment he was going through.

"You have a human form kyuubi?" Naruto asked while struggling to not think of anything too perverse. Kyuubi just looked at him almost hurt before getting up and red cloaked her. The red cloak turned into a silk red kimino with a black sash, you could tell it was a style from what had to be centuries ago.

"Why but of course all of us biju do if we didn't it would be more difficult to hide from manipulative humans." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "then again all of us have spent more time in our human like form than biju so I guess it'd be more accurate to say we have a biju form."

Naruto's head was spinning for one the biju had human forms two they wanted to hide from humans. But last of all the kyuubi looked like a goddess made flesh what the hell was up with that. Naruto looked at kyuubi with cautious eyes, "so this is how we will be training then?"

"Obviously being trained by a giant mine tailed fox might make people ask questions. By the way the first thing we are going over is not in fact kenjutsu so if you'd please put the sword away that'd be great." Naruto just looked at her confused, to which she pointed to his crotch.

That was it even for him that was just to embarrassing added to all this new information was just too much and he passed right out then and there. Kyuubi sighed, "I guess I should have expected as much. Oh well time to go introduce myself to the family, can't have him not letting me out to play."

With that she threw Naruto over her shoulder and headed towards tazuna's whistling the whole way. This was going to be fun.

Kyuubi knocked on the door of the house a couple times and then waited. Tsunami was the one to answer the door again, " what happened to Naruto who are you?!"

"I see Naruto didn't tell you I'm a friend of his and we were training but he passed out from exhaustion. It hurts he didn't mention me we are such good friends." Kyuubi pretended to look sad like a crushed loved. Immediately Tsunami apologized and let her in, 'haha foolish humans.'

"Tsunami who is it?" She could hear the old bridge builder say from the other room. "It is a friend of Naruto's why don't you come in here and meet her." Tazuna appeared from the other room and was instantly drooling at the sight of the woman.

"Well the brat has some cute friends who might you be my dear?" Tazuna was salivating from looking at the woman. Tsunami shook her had in shame since her father had none.

Kyuubi for her part just smirked, "my name is kurama." Tsunami and tazuna just blinked at that, what a strange name it was. "Very well then kurama nice to meet you, a friend of Naruto is a friend to us stay as long as you like." Tsunami was smiling the whole time not knowing at all who she was really talking to.

"Thank you very much Tsunami-san, would it be too much trouble to ask where Naruto will be sleeping. I should probably put him to bed so he is more comfortable." Tsunami nodded before leading the way to the room down the hall with a small bed in it and said dinner was at five.

"Well that was easy. Now how to increase the power in this body, as it stands I can only support three tails. Hmm that simply won't do once the brat is low kage level I'll no longer be a threat in training."

While kyuubi was musing and trying to figure out how to use more power Naruto was laying there listening the whole time. Luckily kyuubi wasn'tthinking of listening to his thoughts so she heard none of it, not that he knew she could if she wanted to.

'So she actually has intentions to train me huh, that is a bit shocking. Never the less this will prove difficult, she is not so easily fooled as everyone else by my mask of stupidity. Either way I will accept her training and get as strong as I can she said kage level nonchalantly enough for me to believe she wishes to bring me to at least that level.' With that final thought he finally let darkness consume him.

Kyuubi looked over to see Naruto sound asleep, "lazy fucking shit sleeping away the day." She then left the room to go retrieve some supplies.

Naruto awoke to an empty room and went downstairs to see Tsunami making dinner. 'Hm maybe it was all a dream, yeah that must be it no kyuubi and Tsunami-san is making dinner.'

"Aono naruto-kun why didn't you tell us about your friend coming too?" After Tsunami said that a deep chill went down his spine. 'Fuck so it wasn't a dream, how to get out of this.' "Oh well I guess it's not my business but anyways she said she would be back late tonight and she was bringing back supplies. "

"I see well hopefully she won't be long," Naruto forced a fake smile onto his face before sitting down. 'Wait I still haven't seen inari where is he I wonder?'

"Hey brat I understand completely why you didn't bring up the chick." Naruto looked over as tazuna was whispering into his ear. "You do?" Naruto felt a small amount of joy and hope creeping up. "Yeah a girl like that I wouldn't want anyone breaching my territory. " Naruto face faulted the old pervert thought they were a thing how ridiculous.

Him Naruto Uzufuckingmaki be with the kyuubi no kitsune it was laughable. She would sooner kill him and eat is innards before dating him. 'Well naruto-kun I'm glad you understand but no I won't eat you. You're a blonde after all.'

'What the hell you're in my head again and how did you hear my thoughts?!' Kyuubi smirked as she was walking through wave happy she chose then to tune in on his thoughts. Really after being in him for so long his thoughts were like her radio or at least white noise.

'Foolish boy I told you we had a mental link and no I'm not in your body, I'm in town heading back. I like being outside I think I will stay out for a while.' She could feel the fury coming off of Naruto in waves from the mental link.

'Like hell you will! You are going back right now!' Kyuubi smirked, 'maybe you're right although if I go back I probably won't come out to play for a while and I know you don't want to explain to them why I'm no longer around right?' Naruto gasped, she was right it would be hard to explain. 'Fuck fine kyuubi you win this round…. Hey what does me being blonde have to do with not eating me?'

'Oh don't you worry I win all the rounds naruto-kun, and isn't it obvious I don't want to catch your stupidity disease.' Naruto was bristling with anger now how dare she! Just as he was about to get up and go kick her ass she walked through the front door with a malicious smirk. As soon as Tsunami turned to her she turned into a completely unassuming angel.

'What. The. Hell. How in the fuck do you go from rampaging evil murderer to that?' Naruto was watching intently as kyuubi was conversing with Tsunami about different types of noodles. The strangest thing about it was even knowing what she was he was almost convinced, truly she was a trickster above all others.

After having a pleasant dinner and discussing random things from previous missions to ramen noodles Naruto was genuinely enjoying himself. Kyuubi for her part was just thinking of times before Naruto before kushina, mito, madara. Before all that to when she was still free to roam the world and wreak havoc here and there.

Naruto looked over to see kyuubi off in her own thoughts like they weren't even there. 'What is she thinking about? Surely this link goes both ways if I can just figure out how it works.'

Later that night Naruto was heading up to bed and fell down onto the blankets waiting for sleep to claim him. That is until he was rudely interrupted by a speeding freight train of a foot that kicked him right out of the window. He landed a few miles away in the field he found earlier. 'Son of a bitch that was harder than Tsunade's kick!'

Naruto looked up just in time to see a pale leg come crashing down right in front of him causing a shockwave to send him through a couple trees. Naruto coughed up some blood before looking over to see kyuubi standing in a crater smirking at him. "What the fucking hell kyuubi?!"

She frowned before appearing in front of him and landing a punch to his gut causing him to fall to his knees. She lifted him up by his hair before throwing him into the air and soon following after him. "Kyuubi is not my name!" She heel dropped him in the stomach back into the ground before stalking towards him. "Typical of you humans not even questioning anything always assuming your right. Well now instead of two hours of training we will train until you can land a hit on me." Her eyes glowed a deep crimson glow in the moonlight before she was upon him.

She went to punch him again only for it to go up in smoke. "Shadow clone?! But when did he-" She was caught off guard by a fist to the face that sent her straight into the tree but unlike her hit she only slammed against the tree. She looked over to see a bloody Naruto coughing up blood before he fell to one knee. A clone appeared next to him and he started to form a raswngan.

Kyuubi smirked, the brat had landed a hit but was still intending to fight her. Very well if he wanted it to be that way then so it would be. She appeared in front of him before lifting her leg up and launching him into the air.

Naruto could feel his jaw fracture under the force of the kick but he couldn't help but grin. He adored fighting but he never felt like he could go all out before for risk of revealing he wasn't as weak as people thought. Yet here with the most unlikely of people he was now given a chance to. Naruto did a flip and righted himself before landing on his feet and sprinting towards her rasengan still in hand.

Kyuubi was shocked he was still coming at her but smiled never the less. 'This is going to be fun.' She started to form a red rasengan in her own hand before charging him head on. She could see the shock on his face but he still charged forward. "Rasengan!" "Rasengan!" Both jutsu collided neither one giving any ground so kyuubi started to pump more chakra into it Naruto doing the same until he lost control of his and got blown back into a tree and slid down it to the ground.

Kyuubi appeared in front of him staring down at him, impressed with what he had managed to do though she would never admit to it. He looked up at her with one eye close blood dripping down his forehead. "Yo-you said your name wasn't kyuubi, so what is it?" Kyuubi was shocked after all that he was concerned with her name?

"Kurama brat my name is kurama." Naruto smiled, but not just any smile no this wasn't the goofy fake one he showed everyone. No this was one she knew he saved for iruka and that sandaime homage. "Heh thank you *pant* for giving me a good fight*pant* no matter how short." He started coughing up blood and his body was shaking, "haha should have known better than to fuck with kurama of the ninetails. *cough* Oh well it was a pleasure meeting you kurama." With that naruto passed out darkness taking him once more that day.

Kurama couldn't believe it this human was actually being genuine with her, a demon by any right. Yet here was a man willing to look past that and show her respect despite the circumstances they were in together. She kneeled down and brought her hand to his cheek before rubbing her thumb over his whiskers and his body started to rumble like he was purring. She smiled as her chakra started to caress his fractured jaw and knit it back together. "It was a pleasure to meet you too naruto-kun. "


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes to see a bright light coming from the window. He could smell what he thought were bacon and eggs. Damn did his body ache that was probably one of the shortest fights of his life yet the most painful. Not that he didn't enjoy every second, he loved the thrill of battle he didn't know why he just does. "Fuck morning already, damn how long was I out I wonder? "

"Yes morning will come regardless of your personal feelings brat and as for how long about ten hours." Naruto shot a look over to kurama who was standing in the doorway with the same outfit as yesterday.

Naruto turned and humphed, "you seem proud of yourself for crushing a lowly human kurama." She merely smirked at that before walking over and sitting on the window sill. "Brat I have no desire to beat anyone human or demon. No my desires are not so complicated, I simply enjoy a good fight. Not saying you gave me that but it was a good start."

She could tell Naruto was bristling at that comment. "You do have strength brat I will give you that but I am a millenia old demon. You would be beyond lucky and blessed if you could ever challenge me on your own."

Naruto wasn't at all happy she was downplaying his skills but she was right so his only option hit her where it hurts every woman no matter that species or so he hoped. "Oh yeah I forgot you were such an old hag, how old exactly are you again grandma?" Immediately he got the reaction he was looking for a giant tick mark appeared on her head. He didn't have time to enjoy himself though as he felt a hand wrap around his face.

'Strong!' He was lifted off the ground and pushed out the window just to above the clearing once more before being launched into the hard unforgiving ground. Naruto got his bearings back just in time to dodge a fist as it went for his head.

"Shit she is fast!" He immediately created a mass of clones and went into hiding while she took out the clones one by one. 'I need to think of a plan and fast before she-' He didn't have a chance to finish the thought as a flaming fireball was coming straight for him all the clones gone and the bushes reduced to ash.

"Come on out and play with old grandma I won't hurt you naruto-kun. Much." Naruto knew that voice it was a voice all women had the voice of pain promised. 'I can't hide forever but I certainly can't beat her on my own. That's it!'

"Summoning jutsu!" Kurama looked over at the giant cloud of smoke, as it dissipated she saw the toad boss himself. Unimpressed she jumped up onto the tree top to see Naruto apparently arguing with the old toad.

"Come on boss toad I need your help here I can't win this alone." Naruto said pleadingly to the giant toad who was just smoking his pipe. "As I have told you brat I am not going to waste my time fighting one mere human. When a summon shows up call me but unt-"

The old toad didn't have a chance finish what he was saying due to the fist that sent him sliding back a couple hundred feet. "Come now gamabunta show me what you got!" The old toad looked at the red head standing on the tree top with her arms crossed.

"You know what brat I lied I will help you deal with this one but after that we are going to talk about why you left konoha jaraiya is worried and so is Tsunade." With that he drew his sword only to be once again punched this time in the face. 'Shit I guess they know I'm alive.'

"Why would he ever go back to that place where people only mistreat him. Even what jaraiya and kakashi did would be neglect at best. Tsunade is now to busy to help due to her duties as hokage and iruka has the academy so why would he go back now before he is strong enough to stand on his own!" Kurama was now having an all out brall with the toad while Naruto just stuck to the toads head.

'It is true, they haven't really taught me anything except tree walking and the rasengan. By that logic ebisu would be my sensei too, then again' he looked down to see kyuubi trading blow for blow with the toad. 'She hasn't taught me anything yet either, but she does take me seriously and won't go too easy on me. Could kurama really be a better teacher than all the rest?'

His mind made up he stomped on gamabunta's head and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What happened to the old toad, where'd he go?" Kyuubi was looking around for him everywhere she knew she hadn't hit him that hard. She saw Naruto walk out of the smoke as it dissipated, "kurama I want you to train me and I don't want jaraiya interfering so I sent gamabunta home."

Kurama couldn't believe this, but she also knew she could make him stronger than they could so she wasn't going go complain. After all she didn't want to die so she would train him into the ground in the interest of her own self preservation. Yeah that was the only reason she was doing this no other reason at all. "Very well Naruto but it will be the hardest thing you ever do and if you give me the chance I will put you through pain you never thought possible. "

Naruto smirked, "just so long as you train me and take me seriously." Kurama nodded before getting into a stance with Naruto doing the same. "Well your stance is horrible, but just so you understand why I'm going to add incentive for you to improve quicker. Every time you leave an opening I am going to inflict pain." She disappeared and reappeared inside his guard before kneeing him in his stomach launching him skyward. 'Damn what did I get myself into?'

They proceeded this routine for the next six months until they saw some konoha shinobi looking for him around wave they had sent kakashi, sakura, kiba, and even shikamaru. Being that was the case it was decided it was time to go somewhere new. It was a little hard for Naruto to say his goodbyes but he knew he had to he didn't want them to get involved with his shit storm of a life. Inari took it the hardest but he said he'd make Naruto proud and when he came back he'd better be ready to teach him a few ninja moves.

They were walking through the dense fog when Kurama told naruto to stop. He did and before he knew it the fog cleared up and behind him was kiba, shikamaru and sakura. In front kakashi stood staring right at him. "Naruto enough of this playing around you are returning to the leaf village."

"Why would I ever go back to the leaf village, you know I originally left simply to train since you and jaraiya were obviously not going to help me in the slightest. I began to realize though in the past few months that konoha has never done a damn thing for me but cause pain and torment for something entirely out of my control. I've made my decision I will not return to that place except when I've decided to."

Kakashi and sakura couldn't believe what they were hearing this wasn't the Naruto they knew was it that red head? Kiba and shikamaru were just standing waiting for a move to be made while sakura's temper took control. She charged at Naruto directly ready to smash his brains in but as soon as she got to him naruto was behind her and kicked her in the back hard enough to send her flying past the two genin and through a tree.

'He's faster and stronger than before what kind of hellish training has he been going through?' Kakashi thought before sighing, "it looks like I'm going to have to take this seriously Naruto. If you knocked sakura out I can only assume you are serious about not coming back." He lifted his headband and got into a fighting stance.

"You see kakashi even now you won't even recognize how poor a teacher you were. You taught me nothing but tree walking, yet here you are acting like you are saving me from some terrible fate." Naruto just sighed seeing shikamaru and kiba in their own respective stances kiba looked a bit nervous and shikamaru was thinking. "Kurama could you do me a favor and take kakashi while I take these two, I'm not foolish enough to think I can take him on my own yet."

Kurama smirked before nodding and kakashi just narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who you are kurama but I'll advise you to not fight me." "Tsk tsk kakashi thinking you are strong enough to fight me foolish truly foolish. " Before anyone could blink kurama was already holding him around the throat and launching him far away from the others. 'She is so fast and strong as Tsunade-sama!'

Naruto then looked directly at his two friends, "look guys I would like to think we are still friends. I prefer not to fight you or hurt you so what do you say to just leaving me be?" Shikamaru thought about it but before he could respond kiba and akamaru were attacking him with a fang over fang.

"Kiba you fool we need a plan!" But it was too late Naruto had a rasengan ready to strike. "Rasengan!" "Getsuga!" The two attacks collided causing a power struggle until kiba flew to the side and akamaru got thrown back through a couple of trees before hitting a boulder and stopping.

"Akamaru! Damnit Naruto you will pay for that!" Kiba got down on all fours before charging Naruto head on. Naruto looked at him lazily before getting another rasengan ready until he realized he couldn't move. He looked over to shikamaru and saw him with his shadow possession jutsu in place.

"Getsuga!" Kiba jumped back to shikamaru and waited for the dust to settle, "did we get him?" As soon as he said that a fist connected with the side of shikamaru's face before Naruto was upon him and launching viscous kicks and punches until shikamaru was nothing but a blood bruised up mess all in the span of about thirty seconds.

"Shikamaru I strongly recommend improving your hand to hand up close it's a known weakness of yours. Sorry I had to do this but you were the bigger threat," he chopped him in the back of the neck and he was out cold.

"Well kiba it looks like it is just you and me. What are the chances you will just surrender?" Kiba snarled at him and got down on all fours.

"You think I'll surrender to you? After what you just did, you are just like fucking sasuke now. You just want power and you hate the village for what? Being an orphan how pathetic, you're pathetic! " Kiba watched as a killing intent he never felt before was being released from Naruto.

Instantly Naruto was in front him and kicked him straight up into the air, "do not presume to know me kiba!" He punched him right into the ground and appeared behind him. "You think you know my life story but you don't you don't know anything!" He kicked kiba in the ribs as he was crawling away hard enough to break three ribs. "Originally I was just going to knock you maybe bruise you up a bit too like the others no harm no foul, but now you've pissed me off!" Naruto grabbed him by the collar before repeatedly punching him in the face until even his mother wouldn't be able to recognize his face. He dropped kiba on the ground before disappearing heading straight for kurama.

He arrived a few minutes later to see a panting and sweating kakashi, his flak jacket was gone and he was beaten to hell. Kurama for her part only had a couple rips in her dress. "Kakashi I suggest you give up now you can't hope to defeat her. Besides I would advise getting kiba medical attention I only knocked the others out and bruised up shikamaru but kiba irritated me." Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing Naruto had apparently defeated those two in no time at all and it looks as if he is completely unharmed.

Kakashi sighed he knew he couldn't defeat her he was hoping to just stall long enough for them to defeat Naruto, but it seems Naruto is much stronger than they originally thought. "Very well naruto, but I can't guarantee you won't be labelled a missing nin." Naruto snorted, "they won't label me one, they can't afford to lose their weapon we both know that."

Kakashi merely sighed before leaping past them, "for the record I'm sorry for how I treated you." Naruto turned to look at him, "too little too late. But tell Tsunade, iruka, and the ichiraku's I said hello." Kakashi nodded before going to his team.

"Since when were you not going back to the leaf village I thought you wanted to get stronger to protect them?" Kurama looked at Naruto with wondering eyes she had no idea he wasn't planning on going back.

"Oh I will be returning to konoha just not for a while, I also didn't want them knowing I will return. " Kurama nodded in understanding seeing the logic he didn't want them thinking there was hope which would allow him to be left to his own devices.

"Very well then next stop is uzu the land of whirlpools." Naruto looked at her funny, "why there of all places? " Kurama smirked, "why because it's the homeland of uzumaki's of course." With that she ran off to head toward uzu with Naruto hot on her heels. "What did you sayyyyy?!" Oh this was going to be a fun trip.

6 Hours Later

Naruto finally caught up to kurama only to see she had stopped dead in her tracks. "Not that I'm not glad you finally stopped but why did you stop?" Kurama just looked at him before sighing and sitting down.

"Look Naruto it is late and we are only another hour or so run away so there is no rush and before we arrive you need to know a few things. I need you to listen to everything I say and not interrupt any of it." Naruto nodded, and so she told him everything about the fall of the uzumaki's clan about herself mito, kushina, and minato. By the end Naruto was just staring at her not blinking. "Well now you know it all, the entire truth of everything so what will you do?" Kurama was watching closely for what he would do and was hoping he didn't hate her for it. Sure she was a demon and a being of hatred but she had a soft spot for the human not that she'd admit to it.

Naruto stood up right in front of kurama before dropping to his knees in front of her seated form. He stared for a solid minute into her crimson pools before smiling, "thank you kurama-chan I owe you a lot for what you just did and I vow I will find a way to free you."

"What you don't hate me? Why do you want to help me what is wrong with you human?!" Her chakra was surging her claws extending and fangs growing. She didn't understand what was happening at all why was this human being so kind what the fuck was happening. Before she knew what was happening Naruto was millimeters from her face she could see his skin getting red just from her raging chakra no doubt about to burn.

"I'm sorry for this Kurama and I hope you don't kill me for this but I really want to do this." Kurama froze as Naruto inched ever closer to her face his skin started to peel off and he must have been in excruciating pain. Never the less it didn't stop him soon their lips met and Naruto kissed her before leaning back and smiling. "Totally worth it." With that he finally passed out from the pain. Kurama just sat there for a moment thinking of what just happened, he kissed her. She looked down to see his skin slowly melting, immediately she cut of her chakra and placed a hand on each side of his face and started to heal him. She leaned down and slowly brought her lips to his.

As soon as she did her body felt a tug and she was gone back into the seal, but before she could start thrashing in rage the rikudo sennin appeared floating in her cage. "Father?!" The old sage smirked before looking around and landing on the ground speaking.

"How ironic the mightiest of my children would fall for a jinchuriki what an epic tale this would become. It's been a long time kurama-chan." Kurama couldn't understand what was going on why was he here how was he here? "I can see you have a lot of questions but my time is short unfortunately and I have to tell you that this boy is the one who will restore balance to the world." Kurama sighed she expected as much he always was all business.

"I understand I will not get in the way of your prophecy old man." The old sage looked at her downtrodden face before smiling. "I know you won't you are after all a part of it." He saw Kurama perk up at this, "listen Kurama I know you feel like you have done too much evil to be forgiven but he forgives you. Which is enough in my eyes how about you?"

Kurama looked up and smiled, "perhaps it is but I can't change who I am." The sage nodded before starting to fade away, "that's good because he didn't kiss anyone else he kissed you as you are kurama." With that the old sage faded away and Kurama returned to her clone body and picked Naruto up and took him to uzu they had training to do.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a wooden roof over his head and he looked around wondering where he was until Kurama walked in with a katana. "Oh you're awake already well that is good. Anyways originally I was going to have you use zabuza's old sword but compared to uzumaki's blades it wasn't much. I think we should work on your kenjutsu next what do you think?"

Naruto for his part didn't know what to say it seemed Kurama was acting as if the kiss never happened at all. "Uh yeah sure sounds great." Kurama nodded, "good but before we get to that we need to discuss something." Before Naruto could blink she was already on the bedside sitting there the sword already leaned against the wall.

"Naruto do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" Naruto for his part could only blush and sputter incoherent words. Kurama smirked at the blush, "okay different question a simple yes or no. Do you regret doing that?" Kurama was watching Naruto intently trying to decipher his emotions.

"You're joking right?" Kurama was astonished by his blunt response and was about to respond with a beating until he started talking. "Listen kurama-chan do you know who you are the legendary nine tails strongest of the biju. Demon Queen and harbinger of death!" Kurama winced at that knowing she was no prize, to a human at least. Imagine her surprise when he spoke again, "kurama-chan I let my skin burn off my face just for the opportunity to kiss you one time. Do you really think I'd regret it after I was willing to go through that for it?"

Kurama just stared at him stunned, how could this human get so far under her skin? She smirked though if he was all for it she wasn't going to complain nor hide who she was. Like the old man said he kissed her no one else. She immediately jumped onto him and straddled his body with her legs before leaning down to the face of a profusely sweating and blushing Naruto. "Alright foxy-kun if that is how you want it to be. Then that is how we will be."


End file.
